


To make a house a home

by sadiejane35



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: This is story based on the mosaic house’s POV. I am not sure it will make sense. But I hope you like it.





	To make a house a home

He sat silently in his clearing, the passage of time marched on with very little change. Then he felt it a change in the air. Something was coming, something that would change him and make him more then he currently was. 

Then they were there, humans but not just any humans, they felt different than the others who passed before, Stronger. 

There were two of them both male, one taller and one shorter. They seemed excited to be there. However he knew what could possibly happen he had seen it before. Most didn’t last long solving the mosaic. It would take special people who would be willing to sacrifice all they were before. 

They started right away solving it. He could tell that it was something important that they had to do. He hoped that they had better luck than others. 

He watched silently, day after day, as they continued to solve the mosaic to no avail. He saw things change in his little space a bed to the side, a table, a little garden. Has the place became more, so did the men they got closer, granted sometimes they argued and one would leave for awhile but they always returned, then she came. At first it seemed that just the shorter was taking an interest. The taller one didn’t seem to be too happy. He watched the other two closely, trying not to be too obvious about it. 

Eventually the little family became three. The house wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Sometimes he noticed how the Tall one was to the side more often. Looking at the shorter male with longing. The tall one did seem to care for the female but not in quite the same way. 

Soon the female changed she got round in the belly and the males would help her and do things for her. Until one day there was a wee one in the house. Crying and cooing, they all loved the wee one. 

One day sadness came to the house the female was gone. House wasn’t sure what had happened just that there was a spot over near the trees that looked different and had a little cross the males were sad, especially the short one. The tall one held him tight , when the short one cried they took care of the wee one and each other. 

The mosaic was worked on occasionally but the men lived their lives fully. Raising the wee one to a strong young man. Who eventually went off on his own. Leaving just the two males again. They liked to lay down outside and talk and hold each other. 

The house watched has the mens hair turned grey and they began to move slower. Then their hair was white and they talked about people from before. How much they missed them and wondered how they where. 

They continued to work on the mosaic, even has the tall one sat watching his loved one and with a smile left this world. 

When the short one laid the other to rest he found perfect tile. He placed it in the center of the mosaic and a key appeared. A strange girl came and asked for the key. He gave it to her after telling her that they had worked a lifetime for it. 

Then he disappeared. Leaving the house alone in it’s clearing. Wishing that those men would come back and bring joy to him again.


End file.
